A Christmas To Remember
by Whatever1
Summary: Something I have made out of Christmas insanity. LilyJames, on a Christmas Eve together. Pretty Short and fluffy. Not my best work, but ah, just read.


**A/N:** My, my, my. Total short, fluffiness. Seriously, I think the Christmas spirit has gone to my head or something. I felt compelled to write this. And my L/J Fic isn't even up yet. Oh well, here it is.It's not my best work, but enjoy kiddies.

**Disclaimer:** As you all know, my name doesn't happen to be J.K. Rowling, so I do not own anything that is hers.

* * *

**A Christmas to Remember**

Lily began putting away the presents she had gotten from her friends. They had all gone to sleep early (except for Rana..she was getting drunk with Sirius), leaving her to herself. Obviously, James's friends had gone to sleep too, because they were nowhere in sight, which left James to pester _her_. He had been rambling about 'doing something for him' for a while, and it had gotten old. He was yet to tell her what he wanted. So what did he want?

"Lily, dear, it's almost Christmas," James pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Will you do something for me!?"

"Nice of you to state the obvious," Lily replied, not looking at him. "What do you want, Mr. Potter? You've been asking me to 'do something' for about half an hour."

"Mr. Potter? I like it. Makes me sound mature."

"Well, whatever it is…I'm not going to do," Lily still did not look at him, "so you might as well leave."

"_Please_ Lils, just _one, teeny, little thing?_" James asked, keeping the sad look.

"No."

"_Pretty _Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?"_

"No."

"_Pretty pretty please, with sugar on top, and sprinkles, and hot fudge, and--_"

"What, James Potter, do you want of me on Christmas Eve?" Lily interruptedexasperatedly, finally looking up at him. "What could you possibly want?"

"I want you," he stated, matter-of-factly. "You, or maybe evena kiss from you." His sad face turned into a mischevious grin.

"_James_, we've been through this before. In no way, ever, am I ever going go out with you, date you, be your girlfriend, _let alone **kiss** _you," she looked disgusted at the last part.

"Oh yes... you **will**."

"Oh no... I **will not**."

James smirked. "I just happen to have a handy muggle invention…(sorta)…that might be able to help my dilemma."

"And that would be…?"

"Mistletoe." And with that, James reached into his robe and took it out, waving it in front of her face, as if some kind of threat. "So if you decide not to kiss me by want, I will have to make you kiss me by force." Lily chuckled.

"James, I don't think you grasp the whole mistletoe concept. Just because you put some leaves above my head, doesn't mean I have to kiss you."

"Yes you do," James answered, "because this one is charmed to make you kiss me, whether you want to or not." He looked pleased with himself.

"How in the world did you get the mistletoe to do _that? _You're not the greatest with charms."

"Er..Remus just happens to be a good friend—and he's also pretty good in Charms."

"_Remus!_ Ugh…" Lily groaned loudly. "Listen, _Potter_, there's no way in your right mind you will _make_ me kiss you. If you make me kiss you, the kiss wouldn't really mean anything; therefore, the kiss really wouldn't exist. Or something like that." she rambled on, in an attempt to stop James from trying to kiss her.

"And that's where you're right, Lily-love." And with that, he took the mistletoe, held it above her head, leaned down, and kissed her. At first, she struggled and tried to get away, but James held her firmly and gently at the same time, keeping their lips locked together. She soon caught herself kissing him back.

_What am I doing? _She thought after a few seconds. _Stop it Lily! You're kissing **James Potter!**_

_....But I've been in love with him since last summer._

Finally, James pulled back. "You kissed me back," he said slowly, looking suprised, then grinning. "Wow, I thought you would slap me or something."

Lily's ears turned pink, and she could feel the blush crawling over her face. "And so what if I did?" She asked, impudently.

He kept grinning.

"James, do something for _me_ this time, will you?"

"Yes...?"

"Wipe that silly grin off your face."

"Oh...right."

She smiled seducingly. "Kiss me again. I dare you."

"You know I can't back down from a dare," James teased.

"Good."

So he leaned down again, and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, James Potter," Lily whispered into his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Lily Potter. I mean, Evans, of course.I think you've given me my favorite presesnt," he laughed, and whispered back. "Can I get it anytime?" James winked.

"NO! And just for the record....I knew it wasn't really charmed." Lily giggled and hit him on the head with a pillow.

"Ow."

"Come 'ere Prongsie," she said in a low voice, and reached out to give him a hug.

They fell asleep holding each other.

The next morning, Christmas Day, Sirius and Rana walked into the Common Room.

"HO HO HO, MERRY CHRISTMAS! ... er .. or whatever that muggle saying is," Sirius boomed, then paused and beamed as he saw Lily and James. "Well, lookie 'ere. It just so happens to be dear ol' Jamsie and Lilykins...and oh my, they are asleep in each other's arms." He clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes. "How cute."

"Bloody hell, maybe if we hadn't gotten drunk off of those butterbeers we would have noticed this yesterday!" Rana exclaimed. "Sirius, trying to lay your hands all over me and kiss me." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Rana...it's not called drunk. It's called....butterbeer overdose. I refuse to call myself_'drunk,' _" Sirius looked thoughtful for a second. "And I knew I tried to kiss you."

"Sirius, come here." Rana put her arms around him and gave him a light kiss. "Merry Christmas. If I had found a better present than the one that I had given you earlier, I wouldn't have resorted to this."

"Rana, I think I liked this best out of all my presents," Sirius said and kissed her again.

After he kissed her, Rana opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, obviously of embarassment. Finally, she got it out, "Sirius, I don't want to give you the satisfaction, but how are you so attractive?"

"It's all natural, baby!" he exclaimed proudly, whilst lifting his shirt and doing a little dance.

James and Lily, who had woken up mere minutes before, just sighed.

"Padfoot, put down your shirt, stop dancing, and go to sleep," James said, shaking his head, and putting his arm around Lily. "You really scare me."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Prongs my boy! This will be a Christmas I'll always remember."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow...that was an unexpected ending. And I am the author. Weird, but satisfying in a way. I know it was short..but yeah. I think I should go to sleep, Christmas break does something to you. 

Please no bashing. I think that I am the one drunk, not poor Sirius. **MERRY CHRISTMAS, ALL!**


End file.
